Dodoria
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Dragon Ball: Devolution Dragon Ball Z II: Gekigami Freeza!! Stats *HP: 425 *BP: 22,000 *Ki Attacks: Energy Beam, Explosion, Mouth Kaikosen *BP Won: 3,500 Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu Stats *Hit Points: 288 *Ki Points: 120 *Power Rating: 22,000 *Experience: 3,000 Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden Stats *HP: 9,600 *BP: 21,500 *Experience: 650 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Pump Up *Full Power Charge *Super Mouth Blast *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Full Power Energy Wave Description (CV: Yukinori Hori, JP/ Chris Forbis, US) Frieza's attendant, he is the type of man that tends to settle problems with force. He travels to Planet Namek together with Frieza in search of the Dragon Balls. There, he exhibits the strength to defeat three Namekian warriors, said to be unusuakky strong by the universe's standards, in ten seconds. He goes after Krillin and Gohan when they prevent him from killing Dende. Upon taking this independent action, he is set upon Vegeta and killed. His favorite techniques include various energy waves and the Super Mouth Blast, and with his natural power, he employs an oppressive style of fighting. In "Bardock: The Father of Goku," he slaughters Tora and Bardock's other Saiyan comrades, and then attempts to kill Bardock himself when he comes on the scene. He leaves without assuring that Bardock was dead. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *False Courage *Pump Up *Chou Makouhou *Gatling Head Breaker *Full Power Energy Wave Story Levels Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *False Courage *Pump Up *Chou Makouhou *Dodoria Head Breaker *Maximum Buster Levels *Galaxy Battle Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Super Breath Cannon *Dodoria Head Breaker *Pump Up *False Courage *Maximum Buster Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Story Missions *Frieza's Aides - Zarbon and Dodoria *Careful Vegeta! - Dodoria in Pursuit Parallel Quests *Simian Battleground *Defeat Frieza's Army! *Dragon Ball Brawl *Abominable Saiyans *Power Berserkers *Saiyan Revolt *Frieza Race Revivified Moveset Variant 1 *Dodoria Headbutt *Dodoria Beam *Critical Upper *Energy Charge *--- *Dodoria Launcher *Break Strike Variant 2 *Dodoria Headbutt *Dodoria Beam *Giga Boost *Energy Charge *--- *Dodoria Launcher *Break Strike Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Special Attacks *Maximum Buster Levels Quest Mode *Pursuer Who Summons Death *Brutal Counterattack *Offense and Defence Part 1 *Offense and Defence Part 6 *Breaking the Siege Dragon Ball Legends Special Attacks *Dodoria Launcher Levels *Truth of the Survival Game Chapter 5 *The Saiyan in Red Chapter 5 *Ginyu Force, Assemble! Chapter 6 *Ginyu Force, Assemble! Chapter 7 *The Wicked Alliance Chapter 9 Dragon Ball Heroes Special Attacks *Dodoria Beam Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Levels Arcade Mode *Demon Goddess Towa Saga Mission 4 (Villainous) *Demon Goddess Towa Saga Mission 5 (Villainous) *Super Bardock Saga Mission 3 *Modern-Day Mayhem Saga Mission 7 Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Dodoria.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Dodoria - Storm of Destruction.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Storm of Destruction Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Dodoria - Reckless Rage.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Reckless Rage Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Dodoria - Obstacle Eliminator.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Obstacle Eliminator Dragon Ball Legends - Dodoria - Card 01-26H.png|Dragon Ball Legends Dragon Ball Legends - Dodoria - Card 04-09E.png|Dragon Ball Legends Dragon Ball Legends - Victory - Dodoria.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Victory Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Dodoria.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Dodoria.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Dodoria.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Dodoria (Villainous).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Villainous) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Dodoria 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Dodoria 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Dodoria 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Dodoria 2 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue